


Поцелуй в щеку - один галлеон

by Slavyanka



Series: Артур и утечки вожделения [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Humor, Kissing Booths, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slavyanka/pseuds/Slavyanka
Summary: Драко и Гарри не могут друг от друга оторваться и уже достали Дафну.





	Поцелуй в щеку - один галлеон

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kiss on cheek: one galleon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831161) by [magpie_fngrl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magpie_fngrl/pseuds/magpie_fngrl). 



Дафна участвовала в этом только ради победы.

Конечно, устроить будки для поцелуев — это не соревнование, примерно так врал Драко, потому что для него всё являлось соревнованием. Если Дафна что и знала о своем бывшем однокашнике, так это то, что он получал кайф, побеждая _в чем угодно_ , и был невыносимо самодовольным с тех пор, как они с Гарри начали встречаться. Драко даже поставил на рабочий стол фотографию из того календаря — _приличную_ — в рамочке и развернул ее в сторону стульев, стоявших напротив него, чтобы все посетители знали, что он спит с Избранным. Если бы он мог разместить объявление на всю страницу в _«Пророке»_ , чтобы сообщить об этом всему миру, ссылаясь на какую-нибудь чепуху об «обычаях ухаживания чистокровных волшебников», то так бы и сделал. Дафна убеждена, что Гарри ему запретил. Она подозревала, что он запретил только _это_ , потому что в остальном он безбожно баловал Драко, и тот, думая, что Дафна его не видела, таял и принимался ворковать каждый раз, когда Гарри делал что-то невероятно сентиментальное, и они оба были омерзительными. ОМЕРЗИТЕЛЬНЫМИ!

Дафне следовало бы на самом деле попросить о повышении зарплаты. Звуки, которые порой долетали до нее из офиса… _Честное слово!_

Идея о будке для поцелуев — Гарри сказал, что она принадлежала Драко, но Дафна этому не верила — была одобрена Грюгером, который также воспользовался своим служебным положением и отказался участвовать в этом.

— Кому захочется получить поцелуй от такой старой развалины, как я, — пошутил он, чтобы уклониться от участия, — молодежь вдвоем соберет достаточно денег и самостоятельно.

Беспрецедентный успех календаря с аврорами вдохновил несколько департаментов Министерства на использование маггловских способов по сбору денег для различных благотворительных фондов, появившихся после войны. Невыразимцы устроили продажу домашней выпечки (кто бы мог подумать, что в Отделе тайн работало столько пекарей-любителей: вот _это_ оказалось настоящей тайной), а в Отделе регуляции и контроля за магическими существами поговаривали об аукционе свиданий с их сотрудниками на следующем министерском балу — Дафна положила глаз на темноволосого красавца, работавшего в подразделении, занимавшемся драконами, и теперь копила деньги. Работники Отдела магического хозяйства организовывали турнир по квиддичу между департаментами (который обязаны были выиграть, поскольку никому не хотелось страдать от снежных бурь в офисе в течение следующего года или двух), и, естественно, Отдел уголовного преследования Департамента магического правопорядка не захотел оставаться в стороне.

Поэтому субботним утром Дафна находилась на Косой Аллее в короткой мантии и с зачарованной не стираться красной помадой и широко улыбалась очереди, собиравшейся перед ее будкой. Она бросила взгляд на гораздо более короткую очередь у соседней будки и ухмыльнулась Драко, который хмуро взглянул на нее. _Соревнование началось!_

Полчаса поцелуев в щеку прошли быстро. Сундучок, вмещавший выручку каждого участника, расширялся по мере того, как в него ссыпались деньги, и Дафна с удовольствием заметила, что ее сундучок был больше — что неудивительно. Драко выглядел так, словно предпочел бы оказаться в Азкабане, чем здесь, в то время как Дафна прилагала некоторые усилия при поцелуе — легко касалась щеки человека или тепло улыбалась.

Нежелание Драко целовать простолюдинов являлось не единственной причиной его отставания. За пределами Министерства, где люди к нему привыкли, репутация Драко оставалась запятнанной. Его роман с Поттером, вероятно, в некоторой степени изменил то, как общественность воспринимала его, но было немало тех, кто по-прежнему чурался общения с Пожирателем смерти.

Но только до того момента, пока к очереди не присоединился Гарри. Незамедлительно половина людей из очереди к Дафне выстроилась за знаменитостью.

— Как дела? — спросил Гарри, когда добрался до Драко.

— Блестяще, — ответил Драко с безразличием, которое, как знала Дафна, было на сто процентов показным.

Гарри достал пять галлеонов из мешочка и опустил их в сундук.

— Сдача мне не нужна, — сказала он. — Я хочу поцелуй на пять галлеонов.

Прежде чем Дафна смогла выкрикнуть: _«Это жульничество!»_ , Драко широко улыбнулся, вышел из будки и притянул Гарри поближе. Наступила секундная пауза, когда Гарри с благоговением смотрел на Драко, а взгляд Драко смягчился до неузнаваемости, и затем их губы встретились.

 _Фу!_ Они вечно _вот так_ целовались, как будто им все мало было друг друга, как будто рядом с ними никого не находилось, как будто миру вот-вот придет конец, и единственное, что может его спасти — их поцелуй. Это было практически неприлично, а вокруг бегали дети, несомненно, кто-то должен был что-нибудь сказать. Гарри прикоснулся ладонью к щеке Драко, запустив другую руку ему в волосы, а Драко гладил Поттера по спине, обходя Задницу, Которая Выжила. Половина фотографов _«Пророка»_ материализовалась ниоткуда и теперь радостно делала снимки. Поцелуй продолжался долгое время, серьезно, какого _черта!_ Вся улица остановилась, и все наблюдали: лавочники у входа в свои магазины, семьи с детьми, парочки, покупавшие зелья, подростки с метлами в руках. Артур находился радом с Драко в будке, и Дафне захотелось закрыть ему глаза, потому что он был слишком мал, чтобы видеть такое.

Теперь они издавали причмокивающие звуки в попытке оторваться друг от друга, только снова начинали целоваться. И так происходило три раза.

_Честное слово!_

В конце концов, кажется, через _несколько часов_ они разорвали поцелуй — оба задыхающиеся, порозовевшие, старающиеся поправить мантии. И конечно же, теперь все из очереди к Дафне перешли к Драко, вероятно, в надежде, что Избранная Слюна окажется на их щеке.

— Разве _ты_ не можешь поцеловать меня так же? — спросила девушка своего парня, когда они проходили мимо Дафны.

— Только Избранный умеет так целовать, — с благоговением произнес парень. Они присоединились к очереди к Драко, который в конце концов был избранным Избранного.

Пришло время крайних мер. Не позволяйте никому сказать вам, что у Дафны на уме не было никаких идей. Она вышла из будки, направила палочку на вывеску, изменила ее и принялась ждать.

— Привет, Дафна!

Пока Драко имел дело с увеличившейся очередью, Гарри погладил Артура по голове, тот чирикнул от восторга, а затем подошел к ней. Взглянув на новую вывеску, он вручил ей три галлеона. Дафна улыбнулась. Пусть Драко перецелует сотню щек, Дафна эти деньги быстро заработает.

— Это хорошая идея, — сказал ей Гарри, указывая на исправленный текст.

— Людям требуются человеческие прикосновения, — пожала она плечами, стремясь казаться _скромной_ , — особенно после войны.

Она распахнула руки, и Гарри шагнул в ее объятия, обнимая ее в ответ, его сильные руки и тепло заставили ее прижаться еще ближе. Она никогда еще не была так близка к Спасителю. Он замечательно пах, как кожа и лес, и он вселял _чувство безопасности_ , как…

— Ай! — воскликнула Дафна, и они отпрыгнули друг от друга из-за Жалящего заклинания.

Палочка Драко была направлена на них.

— Оставь место для Мерлина, — рявкнул он.

Дафна закатила глаза и потерла запястье, но Гарри рассмеялся и подошел к своему бойфренду, бросавшему испепеляющие взгляды на Дафну. Гарри прошептал что-то Драко на ухо, лицо Драко смягчилось, они встретились взглядами, _пожалуйста, Салазар не дай им снова поцеловаться…_

Слишком поздно.

После второго, к счастью, более короткого поцелуя Гарри попрощался и ушел, давая двум слизеринцам без помех сосредоточиться на том, чтобы ~~заработать больше денег, чем соперник~~ собрать деньги для благотворительности.

Дафна знала, что ее посетила верная догадка: люди нуждались в ободрении, даже четыре года спустя после окончания войны. В очереди к ней все еще стояло меньше человек, но ее гора золота росла быстрее, чем у Драко, и тот вскоре это заметил. Царственно взмахнув рукой, он остановил следующего посетителя и подошел к ее будке, чтобы взглянуть на новую вывеску:

_«Поцелуй в щеку — один галлеон. Поцелуй и объятие — три галлеона»._

— Это жульничество! — прошипел Драко, пока она обнимала молодого парня, уже в третий раз посещавшего ее будку.

— Почему это жульничество? — спросила она, добавляя три галлеона в свой сундук.

— Это будка для поцелуев, а не будка для поцелуев _и объятий_. Ты играешь не по правилам.

— _По правилам?_ И это говорит человек, получивший пять галлеонов за то, что целовался с собственным бойфрендом!

Драко отмахнулся от обвинений движением кисти руки.

— Ты не можешь этого делать, — сказал он ей.

— Конечно могу! Смысл в том, чтобы собрать деньги для сирот. Я и собираю деньги для сирот. — Дафна повернулась, чтобы сравнить два сундука. Ее опять был больше. — Удивительно, но _барристер_ зарабатывает меньше денег, чем его собственный _секретарь_.

Лицо Драко приняло то невозмутимое выражение, которое означало, что он был в ярости. Но Дафна знала, что он не сможет соревноваться с ней в этом; Драко ненавидел обнимать кого-то (за исключением Гарри и своей матери), и если он только не перейдет к _риммингу_ — если верить намекам Гарри, Драко был мастером — ее бывший однокашник не имел никаких шансов догнать ее. Глубоко задумавшись, Драко коснулся пуговиц, и Дафна презрительно фыркнула (стриптиз ему не поможет: фигура у него была подтянутая, но все портила Темная метка), но он оставил мантию в покое и усмехнулся так, что ей это совсем не понравилось.

На самом деле это была улыбка триумфа, но внимание Дафны обратилось к ее очереди, где немолодая женщина погладила ее по голове, назвала _доченькой_ и чуть не заплакала, когда Дафна обняла ее.

Рыдающая женщина отошла, оставив позади потрясенную Дафну, которая сделала глубокий вдох и, подняв голову, увидела, что очередь к Драко увеличилась и уже вытянулась на целый квартал. Дафна была ошарашена. Как это произошло? Ради Салазара, в очереди стояли и _дети_ со своими родителями! Она резко повернула голову, чтобы взглянуть на вывеску у Драко.

На ней было написано: _«Поцелуй в щеку — один галлеон. Погладить цыпленка — два галлеона»._

Дафна теперь заметила, что очередь раздваивалась, когда люди приближались к будке, некоторые склонялись к поцелую, большинство собиралось гладить цыпленка, а кое-кто выбирал и то, и другое. Драко лениво болтал с теми, кто обычно не обращал на него никакого внимания. Артур единолично сделал Драко более симпатичным в глазах людей, чем его очень публичное лапанье Спасителя.

Сундук с выручкой Драко увеличился в два раза за пять минут. Дафна вздохнула в расстройстве. Она никогда не превзойдет Артура, даже если разденется и предложит прохожим танец у них на коленях.

— Это нечестно, — сообщила она Драко, и тот рассмеялся, пока трое детей гладили Артура к полному восторгу его наколдованного сердечка.

***

— Но разве это не против правил? — спросила Дафна у Гермионы в «Дырявом Котле», где они обедали после того, как все это испытание будкой для поцелуев завершилось.

Дафна заработала 856 галлеонов за три часа. ~~Артур~~ Драко собрал более 1400, и Дафна знала, что будет слушать рассказ об этом в офисе в течение нескольких недель. По крайней мере победа так порадовала его, что Драко предложил угостить Дафну обедом (или, может, это являлось извинением за Жалящее заклинание), и они собрались в пабе вместе с Гарри, компанией гриффиндорцев и Эрни МакМилланом, который разглагольствовал о новом указе Визенгамота. Гарри и Драко вели себя прилично — в виде исключения.

— Ну, — Гермиона пожала плечами, — _правила_ как таковые отсутствуют; смысл только в собирании денег. — Она улыбнулась Дафне и добавила: — Вы оба преуспели. Это исключительная сумма за всего лишь утро работы…

Она замолчала и нахмурилась, увидев своего бойфренда, который вернулся из уборной слегка позеленевшим и, покачиваясь, опустился на стул. В то же самое время Невилл отодвинулся от стола и привстал.

— Если ты собираешься в туалет, дружище, _лучше не надо_ , — посоветовал Рон.

— Слишком вонючий? — пошутил МакМиллан.

— Нет, — Рон покачал головой. — Слишком шумный.

Взгляды упали на два пустых стула за их круглым столом, и все дружно застонали.

_Честное слово!_


End file.
